Moon Drop Lake
by yu-chi101
Summary: updated: Yori concerned for her friend Yuuki ask if she was feeling alright, but when the topic became about love, how will Yuuki face the truth that she is now inlove with Shiki
1. POCKY

Yu-chi: This is my first fanfic… I'm new to this so I hope you will enjoy!

Aidou: Hey, hey is it about me and Yuuki?

Yuuki: …

Yu-chi: too bad it's a Shiki and Yuuki fanfic…

Yuuki: *_phew_*

Adiou: but why? Why? Why? Make me one too *_puppy dog eyes_*

Yu-chi: _damn those eye)… _fine next time now time for disclaimer !

Shiki & Yuuki: Yu-chi does not own Vampire Knight ! *_blush_*

* * *

Chapter 1: POCKY!

**NIGHT CLASS**

Shiki's P.O.V

Hmmm…it's so boring, it's like nothing seems to be in order.

I hate this feeling like, like there's a piece of my heart that's now disappeared and for some unknown reason. Why?

… is it _because of Rima?_

_Flash back:_

"Hey Shiki" Rima called me before class started

"Hmm? What is it?" I asked her as I looked at her serious face

"Let's end it now…" she said to me with a stern look I knew something was wrong

"End what now?..." I was trying to act like it was nothing but

"Don't play dumb Shiki you know what I'm talking about… Let's end our relationship now" I was taken aback but held the same emotionless face.

I was trying to make my statement when she began speaking again "don't ask why because I found someone new and better for me"

And then Yagari-sensai went inside the room.

_End of flash back_

Rima is not here now she has a photoshoot abroad with her newboyfriend…

I'm hungry I want…_POCKY, _since Rima is not here nobody will feed me pocky, the world's not fair. Why is it picking on me, _pocky, pocky, pocky…_

gaah ! I can't take it anymore I'm going out for some air.

"Hey Shiki where are you going?" a strong male voice asked me as I was about to leave the room.

"Just getting some fresh air" I replied not even looking back knowing it was the almighty pureblood Kuran Kaname.

"Don't go skipping classes" he said with a low deep voice "I won't" was my quick reply.

**SOMEWHERE NEAR THE FOREST**

Yuuki's P.O.V.

Another day of guardian duty… it's so quiet and breezy.

_DARN ! _Zero skipped duty again, _argh ! _when I find him I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind. Mind as well take a stroll it seems to be a peaceful night after all.

As I was walking I stumble across a lake, it was so beautiful…_Moon Drop Lake _I murmured to myself looking at it with awe.

*_growl_* *_growl_*

Woah…was that my stomach? Guess I got hungry, good thing I came prepared _TA-DA ! a box of pocky !_

_ Its soooo delicious no wonder Shiki-senpai loves these…_

* * *

There you go the first chapter of Moon Drop Lake. Please review!

Shiki: Kaname feed me pocky.

Kaname: No

Shiki: Aidou?

Aidou: HELL NO!

Shiki: Kain?

Kain: I'm busy…

Shiki: Ruka?

Ruka: Do you want to die?

Takuma: Why didn't you ask me?

Shiki: Yu-chi said if you feed me you'll make me eat those weird things you bought in town.

Takuma: err… _how did she saw that?_

Yu-chi: because I wrote it *evil laugh*


	2. Sweet Scent

Yu-chi: now time for the next chapter…

Takuma: Hey Yu-chi!

Yu-chi: what?

Takuma: why do I sound so evil to you? I'm a nice guy you know…

Yu-chi: well it seems like you're the type of person that is sweet and innocent at first, but turns out to be dark and evil *smirk*

Takuma: hi-hidoi! *runs crying*

Chika: Yu-chi does not own Zombie-Loan and Vampire Knight only this fanfic *points sword*

Yu-chi: hey why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be hunting zombies?

Chika: RIGHT! Time to earn MONEY! Hey GOPHER let's go!

* * *

Chapter 2: Sweet scent

**OUTSIDE THE CLASSROOM**

Shiki's P.O.V.

I just got out of class, now I'm aimlessly walking down this quiet corridor when suddenly…

I smell a very familiar scent, a scent that gets me very addicted to it, I must know where it's coming from.

So I ran through the grounds searching for that sweet scent, I found myself running through the forest still following that scent, as it drew nearer and nearer and finally I stumbled across a breath taking lake its beauty can be compared to anything.

And then I finally remembered why was I here, I was following a scent.

I instinctively looked around and saw a silhouette of a girl her feature were lighted the moonlight_._

_A petite body, an angelic face, short brown crop hair, chocolate brown eyes with a tint of ruby red_

_And,_

_And..._

_SHE'S EATING POCKY!_

I unconsciously ran to that silhouette to make sure I was not only dreaming.

Yuuki's P.O.V.

I was happily eating pocky and minding myself when all of a sudden I saw a figure running towards me, with demonic speed.

_WHO THE HECK IS THAT? _

I was so shocked that I froze and forgot to take out Artemis that was strapped to my thigh, as the figure got closer and closer I began to recognize who that figure was it was _SHIKI! _

I got scared thinking he was on a rampage due to bloodlust... but as he came closer...

I saw his icy blue eyes shimmering in the moonlight as if the moon were his eyes.

As I watch in astonishment Shiki-senpai's maroon hair swaying with the wind

and his icy blue eyes only glued to me it made me feel... _HAPPY,_

I completely forgot about the pocky I was eating and almost fell out of my mouth then suddenly…

_Ehh…_

_EHHH!_

_M-my first K-KISS!_

_SHIKI-SENPAI! I screamed in my head_

But after a few moments I began to feel good and started kissing back this send shivers to my whole body…

_So this is the feeling of being kissed, _

_it's quite good if I do say so myself…_

_Shiki-senpai's warm, soft and tender lips the feeling of being secure, and the taste of…_

_POCKY? _

That then I realized he wasn't kiss me, he was just after the pocky i was eating… which was all gone,

Well that's a relief… but why do I feel a little _disappointed._

Shiki's P.O.V

_"I must have that POCKY!" _

were the only thing running thru my mind that time maybe it was due to the fact that i haven't eaten pocky

for an _ENTIRE WEEK!_

_

* * *

_

there the second chapter of moon drop, i think its a bit short and Shiki is a bit OOC but i hope you enjoyed!

Yuuki: STAY BACK! EVERYONE! its a POCKY CRAZED SHIKI!

Shiki: GIVE ME MY POCKY! *running like a rabid dog*

EVERYONE: *runs and hide*

*silence...*

Zero: Hey Yuuki heres the pocky you asked me to buy.

Shiki: POCKY... *evil laugh*

Zero: WHAT T-THE...

EVERYONE: we are gathered here to to remember Zero for his bravery...

Zero: shut up! and help me! SHIKI! DON'T BITE ME!

Yuuki: Zero...you won't be forgotten *sob**sob* R&R for Zero's sake


	3. are you in love?

Yu-chi: i'm tired...too much school practice

Chika: HEY! when are you gonna write a fanfic for us?

Yu-chi: maybe next month, or the next...

Chika: why? why? why? why now today? *_puppy dog eyes_*

Yu-chi:*death glare* coz' i'm busy...*_idiot*_

Michiru: Chika we should get going, shi-

Chika: I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL SHE WRITES US A STORY!

Yu-chi:*_vein pop*_ Shiki please escort this guy out, when you finish i'll give you a re~ward!

Shiki: please come this way *_evil smirk_* *_thunder clapping_*

Chika: ACKK! GOPHER WERE LEAVING! NOW!

Michiru: Yu-chan doesn't have the money to own Zombie-Loan and Vampire Knight

* * *

Chapter 3: are you in love?

Normal P.O.V.

after last nights event Yuuki and Shiki can't look at each other the same way as before of course due to the fact that they _KISSED!_

its already morning and time for Yuuki and Zero to go to class while walking...

**IN THE CORRIDORS**

Zero's P.O.V.

Yuuki seems to be spaced out this morning... _i wonder what happened last night?_

_if those bloodsuckers did anything to her while i was away on a very important assignment _(a/n: yeah, yeah away... more like ditching prefect duty)

_i will shoot them all with bloody rose!_

"Hey Yuuki, what's up?" but she didn't even hear me

"YO YUUUUKI!~ YAAAH LISTENIIIIING!~" _damn it she's still not listening!_

_i swear one of these days this girl is gonna get it!_

"Yuuki...POCKY!" maybe this will snap her out of it

"huh where? where?" i almost burst out laughing at her looking right and left for the pocky

_man is that pocky loving vampire guy also like this? _

"geeze Zero you're so mean teasing me like that" she finally started talking

"well it was funny watching how you reacted" i can't stop grinning as for that

_what happened last night... i'll try asking her at lunch._

**DAY CLASS**

Yuuki's P.O.V.

today seem to be a very slow day... i can't concentrate on today's lecture.

the only things going thru my head was _pocky and...Shiki-kun_

i can't get Shiki-kun out of my head, last night a seems to be like a blur...

_Flash back:_

I was ready to scream the moment Shiki-kun pulled away from that delightful kiss

then suddenly his put hand on my mouth "_shhhh..._" he whispered to me with a dead serious look

_"i'll put my hand down but promise not to scream?" _i simply nodded and he removed his hand from my lips

before i asked him what happened he began to speak

"i'm sorry i didn't mean to kiss you on purpose" he said with guilt spreading across his face

"it's ok, i don't mind" i replied calmly not showing that i was a bit disappointed

"but why did you do that?" was my following reply

"i was just hungry i couldn't control myself" it was a soft whisper that i almost couldn't make out

"but you didn't even bit me?" that got me really confused then he pointed to the empty _pocky box_

_"ohhh...he was hungry for pocky not blood" _i stated mentally to myself and gave a small chuckle

of course Shiki-kun heard it with his advance vampire abilities and gave me a curious look

"i was just surprised that there are vampire that go berserk due to other things besides blood"

and then that chuckle turned into a giggle and then i was literally laughing on the ground so much that my stomach hurts

then Shiki-senpai gave me a really irritated look and then took off

_End of flash back_

"Yuuki today's lunch is tonkatsu"

"ITADAKIMASU!~"

i instinctively pulled out my chopsticks and started eating

"Nee, nee Yuuki are you alright?" Yori ask me with a very concerned look

"erm fern wer doh yow esc?" i said _i'm fine why do you ask? _

with my mouth full of rice and not bothering that its flying everywhere

"you can tell me anything, okay? especially about..._l-o-v-e_" that last word hit me like a hard rock on the head!

i almost fell off my chair that drew attention on me i was getting redder and redder

"ehh! ehh! L-LOVE? L-LO-LOVE?" i started stammering i can't stop _why? could it be?_

_am I in love? with who?... Shiki-kun?_

"m-me in-inlove? you must be joking nee, nee Yori-chan?"

i deliberately trying to avoid Yori's graze when suddenly she pulled out a box of pocky!

seeing that i became or so that i am a pocky lover i tried to snatch it out of Yori's grasp but she was too fast!

"not so fast...first tell me what i wanna hear"

this was the first time i saw Yori give me a creepy smile!

i mean really! creepy its giving me goosebumps!

"nee Yuuki" Yori then came close to my ears and whispered

"ARE"

"YOU"

"IN"

_"LOVE?"_

i turned crimson red as an image of Shiki-kun appeared in my head..._gaahhh! i'm inlove with SHIKI?_

_but he already has Rima-san why am I getting all worked up about him?_

"Yuuki are you still there?" then Yori's words finally brought me back to reality in an instant i nodded

"so are you?" Yori added waiting for my reply and without thinking i instantly replied

"yes _I am..._"

Yori then gave me a blank stare...

_i was waiting for something like a scream or something...maybe if i countdown i'll try that_

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA~" my ears were ringing due to how loud Yori's scream was!

"Oh my god" "Oh my god Yuuki who is he?" Yori kept on repeating and repeating that same question...

with a faint smile and soft whisper i said _"shiki-kun..."_

* * *

there the 3rd chapter although it still seems short if you ask me... well i get on try to write the next chapter this was supposed to be a one-shot i wonder how did it become a series?...

Shiki: hey took you long enough to finish this

me: well i was down with a cold

Shiki: reasons, you're just lazy to write..

me: well i catch cold coz' unlike you who doesn't catch colds coz' you're an idiot!

Zero: Hey Yuuki you don't catch colds too, right?

Yuuki: Uh-huh why?

Zero: *_pfft_* you an idiot...*breaks down laughing*

Yuuki: HEY THATS NOT TRUE! I DO CATCH COLDS TOO YOU KNOW!

Zero: you just said you don't *ahahaha*

*Yuuki & Zero still bickering*

me: really another normal day...

Kaname: and you call this normal?...


End file.
